


No One Gives You Chills Like I Do

by graveyard_shift



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, House Party, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Shameless Smut, Slash, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 05:24:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17053970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graveyard_shift/pseuds/graveyard_shift
Summary: Roxas goes to a party, Axel is a shameless flirt.





	No One Gives You Chills Like I Do

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I've written in four years probably, so constructive criticism is very much welcome.
> 
> The title is from the WSTR song "The Last Ride". I highly recommend you check it out. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.
> 
> Enjoy!

“Roxas, _come on_ , it’ll be fun!”

If Roxas hadn’t been looking at his roommate with contempt at that precise moment, he probably would’ve laughed at the way Sora was tugging at his arm like a toddler. For the past _two hours_ , Sora had been nagging Roxas to go to some house party with him, and, needless to say, that was hardly Roxas’ scene. Drunk, sweaty teenagers dancing to the same bass beat for hours whilst drinking warm beer hardly sounded like his idea of a good time.

“For the last time, Sora – no,” Roxas sighed exasperatedly.

“What else would you be doing? Watching Netflix? Please Roxas, that’s not how any college student should be spending their Friday night,” Sora reasoned, earning him a raised eyebrow in response. “Fine, what if I said I’d buy you tickets to see that band you really like?”

Now _that_ was an interesting offer.

“It’s a deal.”

***

Despite the temporary satisfaction at the prospect of Sora forking out forty dollars for Roxas to go see his favourite band, the reality of actually having to attend the house party successfully dampened his mood. As they made their way up the path towards the already-trashed house, despite it being barely nine o’clock, Roxas felt the life drain out of him to the beat of ‘Whoop There It Is’.

This was going to be a long night.

Within twenty seconds of entering the house, at least seven people greeted Sora, the boy giving out high-fives and bro hugs in every direction. Roxas rolled his eyes dramatically. Although Sora had agreed to stay with him – that was a significant condition of him actually showing up – he had disappeared into the mass of writhing bodies within five minutes, and that was definitely not a destination to which Roxas wished to follow.

With a huff, Roxas pushed his way to where he assumed the kitchen was; if he was going to come to a house party he may as well take full advantage of the free alcohol. Grabbing a bottle from the fridge, he leaned himself against the kitchen counter, watching the awkward scene of bodies carelessly grinding against one another through the open doorway.

He’d almost finished his first beer when, all of a sudden, he felt a breeze from the backdoor opening and an arm draping itself loosely around his shoulder. The strong scent of booze surrounded him, and he felt a stifling breath against his neck.

“You are nowhere _near_ drunk enough, my darling,” a deep, surprisingly composed voice purred into his ear.

Roxas glanced to his side and was torn between rolling his eyes and not being able to breathe. He recognised the presence next to him as Axel; renowned in his college for his narcissism, general dickishness, and drop-dead good looks. Oh, and Roxas was head over heels for him, to his complete and utter disdain, of course. Axel was in a couple of his lectures, and despite his infamous personality, Roxas had admired him from afar, unable to resist the boy’s charm and self-confidence (correction: arrogance). Despite this fact, however, Roxas was never going to admit that to Axel. Not in a million years.

Carefully manoeuvring himself out of Axel’s grip, Roxas half turned his body to face the boy, taking in his stark red hair and striking emerald eyes. “And what would you assume to be drunk enough?” Roxas enquired, attempting a façade of disinterest.

“Well, you’d be on your knees for a start,” Axel bluntly responded. Despite the aroma of cheap booze invading his senses with the appearance of Axel, the intensity of his gaze on Roxas led him to believe that the redhead wasn’t quite as drunk as he initially guessed.

Roxas chuckled lightly. “At least you realise no one would be willing to do that sober.”

At this, a glint appeared in the boy’s eye, and a smirk gradually settled itself on his lips. “Is that so?” he questioned, inching closer to Roxas. Roxas’ breath caught in his throat slightly at the close proximity, but he succeeded in concealing the fact. “Because that’s not what I heard, _Roxas_.” This time Roxas was not so subtle in his reaction; he had not been aware that Axel even knew that he existed, never mind knowing what his name was.

As Roxas struggled for a response, Axel’s smirk remained in all its glory and he let out a light chuckle, finally creating some distance between the two of them. “Come on, let’s get you another drink.” Axel removed the now-empty bottle from Roxas’ hand, placing it on the counter and waltzing over to the fridge to extract a new one.

“I dunno – is this part of your plan to get me drunk and on my knees for you?” Roxas provoked with a grin, regaining his composure at the increased distance.

Axel’s smirk somehow grew as he returned from the fridge and handed Roxas a fresh beer. “I think you’ll find I don’t need to get you drunk for that,” the boy remarked, taking a swig from his own bottle.

Before Roxas had the chance to retort, a noticeably hammered Sora came stumbling into the kitchen and latched himself onto Roxas’ arm. “ _Roooxas_ , come dance with me!” the boy slurred, pulling with surprising strength on his arm. With half a glance back at Axel, just enough to notice the annoyingly amused look on his face, Roxas was dragged into the heaving mass of sweaty teenagers, the precise situation he’d aimed to avoid that evening.

Sora finally let go of Roxas and turned to face him, closing his eyes and putting his arms in the air, swaying to the music. Roxas stood awkwardly, nodding his head vaguely in time with the music and generally feeling out of place in the situation. The temperature of the room had risen tenfold in the crowd and the constant push of bodies against his was considerably uncomfortable. Roxas downed his drink.

The alcohol hit him pretty quickly; being short definitely had its perks. Although the alcohol had lowered his inhibitions and left him with a warm feeling in his chest, nothing could prevent the sheer disgust that rose within him when he saw an unknown, silver-haired boy grind up against his roommate. That disgust was intensified when Sora reciprocated and leaned back into the boy, a soft moan escaping his lips. Roxas fled.

Roxas strode through the kitchen and out the door into the garden, welcoming the cold air that hit his face the instant he went outside. He leaned against the nearest wall, closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, his head buzzing slightly. That image was never going to erase itself from his memory, Roxas realised, grimacing. He attempted to redirect his mind to something slightly less revolting, and his not-quite-drunk mind decided to conjure the image of a certain redhead.

“What ya thinking ‘bout, Blondie?” a familiar voice spoke from beside him, causing him to jump slightly.

“Are you stalking me now?” The blonde fixed him with a half-glare.

“Just happy coincidence.” Axel shrugged. “Now don’t avoid the question.” His signature smirk rose to his lips.

“Just confirming that redheads really aren’t my type,” Roxas retorted, a challenge lingering in his gaze.

“Now, now, Roxie,” Axel began suggestively, walking slowly towards him. “We all know that’s not true.” The redhead placed a hand at the side of Roxas’ head and stared down at him, his height giving the situation a predatory overtone.

Roxas breathed in. “And what makes you think that?” he almost whispered.

“Let’s be honest here,” Axel purred, leaning down to speak in Roxas’ ear and running his free hand along his arm, which was riddled with goosebumps. “No one gives you chills like I do.”

Roxas’ breath caught in his throat as he noticed the extremely close proximity of their faces, Axel’s breath fanning against his lips. Wide blue eyes were lost in viridescent ones. With their closeness, Roxas could identify something else mixed in with Axel’s ever-present aroma of booze. Something fiery, and cinnamon-y, and so undeniably _Axel_ , and Roxas was intoxicated by it. Roxas let his eyes fall shut and he felt the lightest brush of lips against his . . . and then someone was shouting.  

“Axel, hurry up, we’re leaving!” Roxas glanced to the side and saw the retreating form of a tall, blonde boy, and then he felt cold, the warmth of Axel’s body having left his own. His eyes fluttered up to Axel, his buzzed brain not quite comprehending what had just happened. The smirk was plastered back onto the boy’s face.

“Looks like we’re just gonna have to continue this another time, Blondie.” And with that, he was gone. Roxas slumped against the wall with an exasperated sigh, butterflies rampaging in his stomach.

***

The next week was spent grudgingly attending lectures and attempting to actually retain the information being given to him. One factor, in particular, interfered with this, however. Roxas, no matter how hard he tried, was unable to get a certain redhead off his mind. It didn’t help the matter that the boy would continually shoot Roxas sultry looks at the lectures they shared together but would instantly disappear at the end of them so that Roxas was unable to confront him.

Roxas had no hope.

After the ordeal with Axel, Roxas had managed to locate Sora essentially procreating with the aforementioned silver-haired stranger against the wall in the living room. His bad mood rekindled after the events of that night, he dragged Sora away from the scene and out of the house, whilst the victim of Roxas’ wrath desperately mimed ‘call me’ to the abandoned boy. Obviously, this meant that said silver-haired boy, who Roxas later came to know as Riku, was over every night that week. That certainly didn’t lift his mood.

“Dude, just text him or something, he doesn’t seem like the kind of guy to turn down a hook up,” Sora suggested nonchalantly, chewing his cereal one morning after the party.

“How? I don’t exactly have his number,” Roxas groaned, holding his head in his hands. “Besides, I refuse to come across as desperate.”

“If he can see I think you’ll realise it’s a bit late for that, you’ve been giving him heart eyes all week.”

“Shut up, you’re not helping.”

Sora laughed lightly, getting up and putting his bowl in the sink. “You’ll just have to hope he’s at the party this weekend then.” Roxas perked up at that and Sora laughed again. “Wow, I never thought I’d see Roxas excited for a party. Does this mean I don’t have to buy you those tickets?”

“No chance.”

***

Friday night couldn’t have come quicker.

Anyone who saw the state of Roxas’ room whilst he was getting ready for the party would have thought a bomb had hit. Clothes were piled in the centre of the room with potential outfits strewn on his bed, and every grooming product that Roxas owned littered the desk in front of his mirror.

Sora banged his fists on Roxas’ door. “Roxas, hurry the fuck _up_. I’ve been ready for an hour and Riku’s waiting.”

Roxas scowled at the mention of the reason for Roxas’ lack of sleep for the past week. With that thought in mind, he purposely spent an extra ten minutes styling his hair.

Eventually he decided upon black ripped skinny jeans and a navy-blue button down and left the confines of his bedroom. Grabbing his leather jacket, he and Sora made their way to the party, Riku meeting them half-way.

As to be expected, Roxas was abandoned within seconds of entering the building, Sora and Riku disappearing to fuck each other’s brains out. Or something to that effect. Roxas looked anxiously around the room but couldn’t spot anyone with red hair anywhere.

_Jesus Christ, Roxas. Get a grip._

Sighing, he made his way over to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of drinks, finishing them both pretty quickly. The living room wasn’t as crowded at this party so Roxas situated himself on one of the vacant couches and waited. Waited for what exactly? Well, he’d never admit that out loud.

A couple of hours passed with no sign of Axel, and Roxas managed to get through two more drinks, meaning he was sufficiently buzzed. He had a few meaningless conversations with strangers, and even had an extremely drunk brunette try to flirt with him, but when faced with Roxas’ (unintentionally) standoffish personality, they often left within a few minutes of initiating it. He shut his eyes, finishing off his current drink, when, all of a sudden, he felt a body dropping next to him on the couch and familiar arm around his shoulders.

A small gasp escaped his lips as he turned to face the new presence next to him, trying – and failing – to conceal the hope in his expression.

“Well, _Roxas_ ,” Axel purred, his eyes twinkling at the boy next to him. “Fancy seeing you here.”

Attempting to regain his composure, Roxas trained his expression to one of mild disinterest. “Oh, you again,” he remarked, despite his inability to prevent the grin that graced his lips. “Do I need to remind you that you see me three days a week in lectures?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not happy to see me.” Axel smirked, ignoring the question and inching his face closer to Roxas’. “I can see the effect I have on you.”

“And what effect is that?” Roxas stuttered slightly, not really coping with the sensation of Axel’s breath hitting his face and his scent invading his senses.

“Well, isn’t it obvious,” Axel breathed in his ear. “ _You want me_.”

Roxas cleared his throat, averting his gaze momentarily. “Straight to the point, then.”

“You haven’t denied it.” Axel’s devious smirk intensified, and he ran the back of his fingernails against Roxas’ neck, causing a shiver to run down the boy’s spine. A light chuckle escaped his lips.

 _No one gives you chills like I do._ Roxas felt his breath escape him at the thought of their last close encounter.

He looked away from Axel, not sure what was getting into him. He’d never been left speechless by someone before, but he simply couldn’t bring himself to deny the statement. Suddenly, Axel’s fingers were turning Roxas’ chin back to face him, and their eyes locked.

And then they were kissing.

Axel’s lips pushed fervently against Roxas’, one hand placing itself on Roxas’ hip and the other bunching itself in his hair, tugging slightly. An involuntary gasp escaped Roxas, causing Axel to smirk against his lips and tug again. Roxas, attempting to gain dominance, ran his tongue against Axel’s bottom lip and was immediately granted entrance. Their tongues fought against each other, causing heavenly sensations to shoot through Roxas’ entire being. The combination of the alcohol and Axel’s tongue successfully rendered him unable to think.

He moved himself to straddle Axel’s hips, refusing to break the kiss, and ran his hands underneath Axel’s shirt, gently grazing past his hardening nipples and eliciting a gasp from the red-haired boy. Both of Axel’s hands moved to Roxas’ hips to hold him in place and slowly moved down, cupping his ass and _squeezing_. A sharp gasp escaped Roxas’ lips and in response he rolled his hips down, grinding himself against Axel’s half-hard erection.

A growl erupted from Axel’s throat. “Bedroom, _now_.” Without having to say another word, Roxas scrambled off Axel’s lap and grabbed his hand, leading them in the direction of the staircase. Pushing open the first door he saw, Roxas pulled Axel into an unoccupied bedroom and slammed the door behind him. Within seconds he was pushed up against the wall by Axel, who latched himself onto Roxas’ neck and began kissing and sucking his way down to his shoulder. He broke contact for only a moment to unbutton Roxas’ shirt with impressive speed and shove the article away from his shoulders, immediately connecting with the boy’s neck again.

Roxas couldn’t resist moaning deeply when Axel sucked on the sensitive spot where his neck met his shoulder, and pulled Axel’s body flush against his, grinding painstakingly slowly against the other boy’s hips. Their lips collided once more and Roxas began to manoeuvre them towards the bed in the centre of the room.

Just before the back of Axel’s knees made contact with the bed, he switched their positions, throwing Roxas onto the soft mattress and crawling to lean over him, red hair falling down and grazing Roxas’ cheek. “How far do you want to go?” Axel asked, stroking Roxas’ cheek in a tender motion that surprised the boy.

Roxas’ throat refused to make words momentarily, but eventually he choked out, “I want you, Axel,” hoping the look in his eyes got the meaning across.

The smirk returned to Axel’s face. He definitely understood.  

Axel softly pressed his lips to Roxas’ before trailing them down his jaw to his neck and chest, kissing and sucking and licking. Axel sunk his teeth slowly into the tendon in Roxas’ neck, eliciting a sharp gasp from the boy before working his way down to his nipples, grazing one with his teeth and sucking gently on it.

Roxas’ mind was a flurry of sensations, completely at the hands of the boy above him. He couldn’t control the moans that Axel caused, enthralled in complete and utter bliss. He squirmed as Axel’s tongue made its way lower, teeth grazing over his hipbone, leading to an increasing sense of discomfort in his tight jeans. He completely lost all control when Axel’s hand grazed over his crotch and began palming him through the coarse fabric. “Ah – Axel,” he moaned loudly.

Axel’s eyes darkened with lust as he roughly unbuttoned Roxas’ jeans and tugged them down and off his legs, his boxer briefs following suit. Roxas blushed slightly. “You know, it’d be nice if you took some clothes off too.” He laughed lightly but it came out somewhat strained.

Axel grinned and sat up, sensually stripping himself of his t-shirt, revealing a smooth, toned abdomen. Which Roxas gawked at. Obviously. “Better?” He smirked.

“It’ll do for now.” Roxas grinned back, but that quickly evolved into a deep moan when Axel licked all the way up his shaft and engulfed his dick in his mouth. “ _Fuck_.”

Axel hummed around Roxas, causing the boy to squirm and moan more, before hollowing his cheeks and beginning a steady rhythm on the boy. Roxas’ back arched off the bed and he fisted his hand in Axel’s hair, moaning uncontrollably.

As he neared closer to climax, he pushed Axel off him, not without effort. At Axel’s slightly confused look he grinned, “Don’t want to cut the night short, do we?” Axel chuckled and pulled a condom out of his pocket. “Came prepared, huh?” It was Roxas’ turn to smirk.

“I had high hopes.” Axel winked. “What are the chances they have lube around here?”

“I dunno, check the drawers,” Roxas suggested helpfully.

Axel took a few moments to rummage around in the bedside table before retrieving a small bottle, a victorious grin adorning his features. “Bingo.” Shortly after his discovery, he proceeded to remove his jeans and boxers, earning an approving once over from Roxas. “Like what you see?” he asked with a wink.

After Roxas’ hum of agreement, he quickly slathered a healthy amount on his fingers before leaning down to kiss Roxas intensely. Roxas continued to moan deeply as Axel began to stretch him out, trailing his fingernails down Axel’s back, causing the boy to let out a groan. At one point, Axel curled his fingers inside Roxas and hit the spot that made him cry out in ecstasy. “Axel, I need you _now_.”

Axel wasted no time in removing his fingers and pulling on the condom, topping up the lube for good measure. “You ready?” he asked, lining himself up with Roxas. Roxas nodded eagerly and Axel gradually pushed in, both boys moaning in unison. “God, Roxas, you’re so tight,” Axel groaned, using every ounce of self-control to stop himself from ramming the boy into next week.

Roxas whined from Axel’s lack of movement and grabbed his ass, shoving him the rest of the way in and crying out in pleasure. Axel moaned deeply in surprise before taking that as an incentive to begin pounding into Roxas relentlessly.

_That’s more like it._

Axel began hitting Roxas’ prostate with every stroke and Roxas was basically screaming his name. At this rate, Roxas would not last much longer.

“Rox – ah – you feel _so good_ ,” Axel groaned in Roxas ear, mashing their lips together and stroking his dick in time with his thrusts. Axel’s voice was like music to his ears, and with all of the sensual stimulation, Roxas was coming within seconds, white streams coating his and Axel’s abdomens. Axel shortly followed suit with an ecstatic cry before collapsing on top of the boy with a contented sigh.

“Jesus, fuck.”

***

Needless to say, it was Roxas’ turn to interrupt his roommate’s sleeping routine.


End file.
